2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Blackford)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season 'was the fourth and final in a consecutive series of above-average and damaging Atlantic hurricane seasons, featuring 22 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. This makes 2019 the third most active Atlantic hurricane season ever recorded, behind 2005 and 2018. The season also saw 2 storms cross into the Eastern Pacific from the Atlantic, Humberto and Olga, both peaking as a major hurricane, with Olga becoming a 125 mph Category 3 and Humberto becoming a 180 mph Category 5. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:215 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2019 till:01/02/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/03/2019 till:13/03/2019 color:TD text:Pre-Hannah (SD) from:27/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 color:TD text:One (TD) from:05/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:11/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:C4 text:Barry (C4) from:20/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:29/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:09/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TS text:Dorian (SS) from:14/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C1 text:Erin (C1) from:18/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:C3 text:Fernand (C3) from:27/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) barset:break from:08/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C5 text:Humberto (C5) from:08/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C4 text:Imelda (C4) from:13/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C3 text:Jerry (C3) from:19/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C1 text:Karen (C1) from:23/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C4 text:Lorenzo (C4) from:28/09/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C1 text:Melissa (C1) from:13/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) from:21/10/2019 till:29/10/2019 color:C3 text:Olga (C3) from:02/11/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:C2 text:Pablo (C2) from:07/11/2019 till:12/11/2019 color:TS text:Rebekah (TS) barset:break from:14/11/2019 till:20/11/2019 color:C1 text:Sebastien (C1) from:22/11/2019 till:29/11/2019 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:28/11/2019 till:07/12/2019 color:C1 text:Van (C1) from:17/12/2019 till:22/12/2019 color:C1 text:Wendy (C1) from:26/12/2019 till:07/01/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:29/12/2019 till:02/01/2020 color:TD text:Twentyfive (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January 2020 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Depression One Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons ''See article here: 2019 East Coast floods On April 24, the NHC began monitoring the possibility of tropical development off the coast of North Carolina. As it tracked southeast of Virginia on April 25, it entered cooler waters, however lower wind shear existed in the region, which allowed the system to very slowly strengthen. The system developed into a tropical depression early on April 27 off the coast of Delaware in 71°F degree waters. The system quickly degenerated into a remnant low that afternoon, and continued to cause heavy rainfall on April 28 and 29, with the NHC continuing to issue advisories on it. The system finally degenerated completely on April 30 and made landfall on May 1 on Long Island. The depression was one of the playing roles in a major flood event on the eastern seaboard that spring. Tropical Storm Andrea On June 1, the NHC began monitoring thunderstorm activity about 900 miles northeast of Puerto Rico. The system slowly tracked through a favorable environment, gradually intensifying into a Potential Tropical Cyclone on June 5. The system then entered a area of strong wind shear, struggling to become a tropical storm on June 7. The storm then underwent some deepening on June 8, with some forecasts showing it becoming a category 1 or 2 hurricane. The storm entered a area of strong wind shear on June 10, weakening rapidly to a 30 mph tropical depression by the morning of June 11. It diminished during the afternoon of June 11. It's remnants would go on to cause flooding in Georgia. Hurricane Barry See article here: Hurricane Barry (2019) On July 6, the NHC began monitoring a low pressure system over the midwestern United States for the possibility of pulling into the Gulf of Mexico and becoming a tropical depression or storm. The system developed into a tropical depression on July 11. The storm underwent rapid intensification, peaking as a Category 4 hurricane a few hours prior to landfall on July 15. The storm made landfall around 10:30 am on the Big Bend of Florida, causing several deaths and extensive damage to the region. Tropical Storm Chantal See article here: Tropical Storm Chantal (2019) On July 10, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave that was developing off the coast of the Sahara Desert for possible further development. By July 14, tropical thunderstorms were in progress occurring on satellite off the coast of Morocco. The system developed into Tropical Depression Four on July 20 before it became a tropical storm on July 21. It encountered cooler waters and high wind shear which tore it apart on July 23, however it's remnants regenerated back into Chantal on July 24 before rapidly intensifying into a 65 mph tropical storm on July 25. The storm made landfall in Portugal on July 26 at peak intensity near Lisbon. Over 15,000 people were killed in Europe due to the tropical storms historic rainfall totals, making it the second deadliest tropical system ever recorded in the Atlantic behind the Great Hurricane of 1780. Tropical Depression Five On July 25, the NHC began tracking a tropical wave off the coast of Florida for the possibility, albeit low, for a tropical depression or storm developing south of Louisiana. On July 29, the system had developed a strong centralized pressure, and was classified as Tropical Depression Five. The storm maintained strength, causing further flooding on the coast of Texas on July 30 before moving out to sea. The storm began to lose circulation and diminished on July 30. However, it caused major flooding on the Texan coast. The storm caused roughly $5 million in damages. Subtropical Storm Dorian On August 3, the NHC began monitoring thunderstorms in the subtropical ridge for the possibility of subtropical development in early July. By August 7, the system gained a very broad circulation, by August 9, the NHC had confirmed a tightening circulation and 40 mph winds in the center of the system, and thus named it Subtropical Storm Dorian. The system's far outer bands caused some flooding in Portugal, which had been devastated by Chantal. The system peaked on August 10 with winds of 50 mph and a minimum central pressure of 1048 mbars. The system entered a area less favorable for subtropical development and slowly transitioned into a tropical storm on August 11, however began to break up on August 12 during the transition. The final advisory was issued on Dorian on August 12. Hurricane Erin On August 10, the NHC began monitoring a tropical disturbance off the coast of Belize for the possibility of tropical development over the period of August 13-17. The system moved into the Yucatan on August 11, however unusually continued development. By August 12, the center of the storm was located near Merida, and on August 13 the storm moved offshore near Progreso. The system then rapidly deepened over August 14, intensifying from a 25 mph Invest to a 40 mph tropical storm to a 75 mph Category 1 hurricane in a few hours, a near record. The storm slowly moved offshore on August 15 as Hurricane Erin, reaching peak intensity that afternoon with winds of 80 mph and a pressure of 998 mbars. It tracked northwestward towards the coast of Texas on August 16, before making landfall near Brownsville on August 17. It then accelerated inland, becoming post-tropical near El Paso on August 19 and diminishing that night. Hurricane Fernand On August 12, the NHC made note of a tropical disturbance just west of The Azores. It briefly became extratropical on August 14, before transitioning into a subtropical disturbance on August 16. It transitioned into a tropical disturbance on August 18, and later that afternoon, with strong circulation starting to develop, they marked it as Potential Tropical Cyclone Eight. Shortly before midnight on August 18, they determined the storm had become a tropical depression, and thus upgraded it to Tropical Depression Eight. It was forecast not to pose a threat to any landmass, and it remained over mainly open waters, ultimately peaking as a 120 mph Category 3 major hurricane on August 26 as it approached Bermuda. It began to weaken as it pulled north, now approaching Nova Scotia, weakening to a 85 mph Category 1 for a brief time before it underwent re-intensification back into a 115 mph Category 3. The storm finally pulled eastward and then southeast, starting to undergo rapid weakening. It became post-tropical on September 2, and the NHC ended advisories on Fernand on September 3 as it turned away from The Azores as a weak remnant low. Tropical Storm Gabrielle On August 24, the NHC began monitoring a disorganized area of tropical showers over Panama that were moving northeast for the possibility of tropical development. By August 26, it was located about 300 miles of the coast of Panama, and had organized into a small tropical-like system. This warranted the NHC to start advisories on Tropical Depression Nine on August 27, and on August 29, the storm intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle. After only 1.5 hours, it was downgraded back to a tropical depression, making Gabrielle easily the shortest tropical storm on record, beating the former tie between Chris and Philippe of 6 hours by 4 and a half hours. The storm broke apart on September 2, and advisories were discontinued at 06:00Z on September 3. Hurricane Humberto See main article here: Hurricane Humberto (2019) On August 27, the NHC began tracking the possibility of the development of a tropical system a few hundred miles east of the Windward Islands in early September. By September 6, two tropical waves had developed a few hundred miles apart. The western tropical wave entered the MDR on September 8 with very warm waters of as high as 97°F and non-existent wind shear. The tropical wave took advantage of the environment and developed into a tropical depression early that morning. Humberto underwent very rapid intensification into a Category 2 hurricane by September 9, before undergoing near unprecedented rapid intensification into a high-end Category 4 major hurricane by that evening. The storm became a Category 5 major hurricane on September 10, and the storm peaked on September 11. It gradually weakened, ultimately making landfall with winds of 165 mph in The Yucatan, as a low-end Category 5 major hurricane. It weakened to a Category 3 by September 14, before rapidly re-intensifying into a Category 5 by September 16. It finally made landfall on September 17, before crossing into the Pacific the following day as a weak tropical storm. It then diminished on September 22. Hurricane Imelda See main article here: Hurricane Imelda (2019) On August 29, the NHC began monitoring the development of a weak tropical wave located over southern Chad. This wave was located about 300 miles west of Gambia on September 6, when the NHC finally recognized it as a tropical wave. On September 8, the NHC began issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Imelda about 6 hours after Tropical Storm Humberto formed about 1,000 miles to the southwest. Unlike nearby Humberto, Imelda struggled to intensify, weakening to a tropical depression overnight. HWRF was the only model which shown Imelda reaching winds of higher than 90 mph. Imelda became a tropical storm once again shortly before noon on September 9. Imelda finally faced a environment favorable for gradual intensification that afternoon, however most models shown wind shear increasing and cooler waters as a result of Humberto, which was already nearing Category 5 intensity by that evening. However, Imelda surprisingly stuck north of the cold waters generated by Humberto's passage, and wind shear did not organize in time. As Imelda neared the Lesser Antillies on September 10, it underwent rapid deepening from a 70 mph tropical storm to a 120 mph Category 3 hurricane by September 11 as it neared the Main Development Region. By this point, Imelda had exceeded all forecasts, and still had another 24 hours in a environment favorable for rapid intensification left on the morning of September 11. Meanwhile, Humberto had peaked as a 180 mph Category 5 to the southwest on September 11, and with a similar environment in place in the path of Imelda, many worried that Imelda could become as strong as Humberto. The storm finally entered the MDR early on September 12 as a 125 mph Category 3 hurricane, the storm underwent a eyewall replacement cycle which weakened it to a 115 mph Category 3 that afternoon. Imelda looked like it's eye was going to collapse, which usually signifies the beginning of rapid weakening, however following the eyewall replacement cycle, a pinhole eye had developed and Imelda rapidly intensified, reaching near Category 5 intensity by early on September 13. Imelda developed a impressive structure, and as the environment no longer warranted further intensification, it appeared as if the chances of Imelda becoming a Category 5 hurricane had dropped from 70% to 25%. The storm pulled northwest, and narrowly avoided Hispaniola on September 14 as a 150 mph Category 4. Imelda began gradual weakening on September 14. Imelda re-intensified into a Category 4 on September 16 as it moved over The Bahamas, finally reaching a intensity of 155 mph near Freeport on September 18. It finally made landfall near West Palm Beach, Florida on September 18. Imelda moved into the Gulf of Mexico that afternoon, and made a final landfall on September 20 as a minimal Category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Jerry On September 7, the NHC began monitoring a unusually far north tropical wave for the possibility of tropical development. On September 13, the storm became Tropical Depression Thirteen, and began to undergo rapid intensification quickly. On September 14, it became one of the furthest northeastern hurricanes to reach that intensity on record, and on September 15 it became the furthest northeastern major hurricane in the Atlantic basin's recorded history, not only that, but this also made Jerry the record third major hurricane occurring simultaneously, alongside Humberto, which was a 150 mph Category 4, and Imelda, which was a 120 mph Category 3. By September 16, the storm began to undergo considerable weakening, and on September 19 the storm became extratropical. Despite this, it impacted The Azores moderately before it finally diminished. Hurricane Karen On September 19, a large extratropical system suddenly became tropical off the northeastern United States, this system, which was already a 85 mph Category 1 by the time it became tropical, thus ties the record for the lowest amounts of advisories between classification and peak intensity, at 0. The storm weakened moderately, and on September 21 became extratropical once again, albeit this time hitting Nova Scotia. It became a subtropical storm and hit Greenland on September 23, before it diminished on September 24. Hurricane Lorenzo See article here: Hurricane Lorenzo (2019) (Blackford) After a series of uneventful storms, on September 19, the NHC began monitoring a tropical disturbance over Cuba for the possibility of pulling into the MDR and developing. By September 22, the storm had gained significant circulation and appeared as if it was going to about to become tropical. On September 23, the storm became Tropical Depression Fifteen, and most models suggested the storm would take a sharp curve northeastward on September 25 and move towards Cuba. '''THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS! Other systems Windstorm Hannah See main article here: Storm Hannah (2019) (Blackford) On March 10, a significant Nor-Easter gained sub-tropical characteristics as it moved away from the northeastern United States. By March 14, the system was a hurricane-equivalent system located over the northern Atlantic, and the Met Office initiated advisories on it as it transitioned into a windstorm under the name Hannah on March 15. The storm impacted Ireland early on March 17, bringing winds as high as 90 mph in some areas, particularly in the county of Mayo, which saw significant damage. Roughly $20 million USD in damages were inflicted in Ireland, and the storm moved into Scotland on March 19, bringing winds of 65 mph and inflicting roughly $30 million USD in damages. 4 people died in Ireland, and another 9 died in Scotland. The storm also brought major snowfall to Ireland. The NHC also monitored the system for subtropical development on March 11-13 before it entered the Met Office's coverage area on March 14. In the end, Storm Hannah killed 13 people in the British Isles, and a additional 6 flood deaths occurred in the United States, resulting in 19 total deaths. By March 21, the system had re-intensified into a significant windstorm as it moved into Scandinavia on March 22. The storm finally lost major organization on March 25 over northern Russia. The storm was controversially included in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season as a subtropical depression for March 11-13 starting on April 10, 2020. Storm names The following is a list of tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The name Imelda was used for the only time this year. Van and Wendy were the third ever V, and W names ever used in the Atlantic, with the other 2 seasons using them being 2005 and 2018. Not only that, but this season was the third season to reach Greek naming, with the other two being 2005 and 2018. The name Alpha was also used for the fourth time this year. On April 10, 2020, the World Meteorological Organization retired 7 hurricane names: Barry, Chantal, Humberto, Imelda, Lorenzo, Melissa and Olga. This makes the 2019 season hold the record for most retired names, with 2005 having 5 retired names.Category:Hyper-active seasons